Sakura's sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: it about sakura sister comming back from a 5 year mission and all she has to deal with when she comes back to Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**I have not updated my other storis in a while and I'm sorry, I will write up one more new one and then go back to most of my old stories. Enjoy this one!**

**Disclamier: I do not own any of Naruto characters, just mine. Do I sound Japanesse to you? **

Sakura's sister

Chapter 1

I'm Miki Hanuro and I am a 16 year old jonin. Right now I am on a mission with a teammate of mine. My other teammate decided to stay at our village. The teammate that is with me is Ryo. He was only a little bit injured in the leg from a kunai slash. We walked or he limped to the leaf village gates, our home. Since I didn't know any medic Jutsu, I tried to get here as fast as I could. I dropped him off at the hospital and told him I would be back later today and I was going to return the mission report he wrote. He said.

"Naw it's okay. I'll be out by tomorrow and we can hang out then. Say hi to your folks for me". I nodded and left. I then thought about having to tell my parents I'm back. My father would be okay with it, but my mother would be a different story. I don't know about my sister since I left when she was young. This mission was going on for 5 years since I was 11. I went in my bag and grabbed my report and walked to the Hokage building. I knocked on the door and heard a "come in".

I walked in and saw 3 Genin with their Jonin Sensei. I looked close and saw Kakashi-sempei and grinned. He finally accepted a team. I saw a kid with pale skin and hair in a style like a cockatoo. I smirked at this. I know him from somewhere, but I don't know where. Then the 9 tails boy Naruto. I don't hate him, but never really talked to him either. Then there was a girl with pink hair. Wait is that Sakura? I shook off whatever shocked expression and walked up to the Hokage desk and said.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I have come back from my mission and have the report". He nodded and I put it on his desk. He said.

"Thank you, Miki. The mission was really long. You became a jonin somewhere else"? I nodded and said.

"Yes, in Suna". I grinned and felt eyes on me. I looked and grimaced at her expression. It held anger, sadness, confusion and upset all in one. That's right, Sakura is my sister. I grinned at her nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. I gave her a semi-wave and said.

"Hi kid". She glared at me and I could not really blame her. I became a Chunin when I was 10 and then became a Jonin at 14 somewhere else as I said before in Suna. I left when I was 11 and have been gone ever since. People would not know that were even related, except for the eyes. I have tan skin, black hair kept in a ponytail that reaches my neck and emerald eyes. Kakashi-sempei broke me out of my thoughts when he said.

"Brat, I haven't seen you in a while". I smiled and nodded. He just gave me one of his famous eye-smiles and I rolled my eyes. He used to teach when I left the academy at 7. Sakura turned to me and said/yelled.

"Hi kid! That's all you can say"? I just looked away from her and shrugged my shoulders. I looked at The Hokage and asked.

"So… when did my teammate get back"? He looked at me sadly and said.

"He didn't get back yet". I sighed, but nodded. Not wanting to speak at all. I don't think I would be able to trust my voice. What if something happened? I said, since I was more relaxed.

"The mission's kinda long, isn't it"? He nodded and I scowled. While I was on mine, me and Ryo would get little updates on my female teammate's mission. Kakashi came over to me and said quietly.

"Kid, meet me at training grounds 7 in 10 minutes". I nodded and decided to show up in 20 minutes since I know about him and his tardiness. I left the Hokage building and went to a book shop. I know what you are thinking and no, I do not read the porn Kakashi-sempei reads.

I read ninja books and adventure and mystery books. I picked up a ninja mind book and put it away in my Kunai pouch. I walked to the training ground and leaned against on the poles. 2 minutes later Kakashi showed up with his team. I sighed; I was going to talk to Sakura now.

Oh, well. I know he did this on purpose. Kakashi told them to sit in a circle and they did. Naruto was next to Sakura and Sakura was next the cockatoo haired book and that said boy was sitting next to no one. He reminded me of someone, but I don't know who. I was thinking it earier but I could think of who it was, Whatever. Anyway, me and Kakashi were leaning against the 2 out of 3 poles. Kakashi said.

"This is an old friend of mine. How about you all introduce your selves, just names would be fine". They just stared at me and Naruto finally spoke up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it". I raised an eyebrow at him and Sakura just shook her head and cockatoo scowled. I motioned my hand, showing I was waiting for the next person. Sakura just looked at the ground and said.

"You know me already, but anyway Sakura Hanuro". I smiled uneasily at her, but she was still looking at the ground. Finally the boy said.

"Sasuke Uchiha". I froze and glared at him. Damn, how could I have not noticed before? He has the same features as Itachi. I used to be friends with him before he killed everyone. 1 Year after I was on a mission I heard what he did. I was upset, but moved on. I was so mad I left out some KI and made him freeze and I smirked.

But then I saw Naruto and Sakura freeze in terror too. I felt someone shake me and looked to see Kakashi with a look in his eyes telling me to calm down or else I would deal with the copycat ninja Kakashi. I gulped and killed the KI. He would not hurt me, but he would put me through a training session that should be labeled forbidden. I mumbled a low "sorry" and Kakashi hit me over the head. I swear if he keeps on doing that I would lose all my brain cells.

I rubbed my head, but said nothing. I said bye to everyone and before I could leave I felt someone's arms hug me tightly around my waist. I looked and saw Sakura with her face in my back. I smiled softly and I turned and hugged her back just as tightly. I put my head on hers and sighed. I muttered.

"I missed you kid". I felt my shirt get wet with tears, but I did not care. I'm happy that she was able to warm up to me this quickly. I lifted my head up to the group and said.

"Hi there, I'm Miki Hanuro". Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised, but not as much as Naruto. I said.

"Well, I'm off Kakashi-sempei. I'll take Sakura with me". Before anyone could say anything, I brought Sakura in my arms and jumped rooftops and jumped in front of our house. I went into her room and put her in her bed since she was asleep. I walked out and was pulled into a bear hug. I pulled out a Kunai out and held it at the person neck. Said person stiffened and I saw it was dad. I put the kunai away and hugged him back. I laughed and said.

"Sorry dad. But it's nice to see you". He laughed too and said.

"It's okay, a ninja needs to be care full all the time". He let me go and I heard a gasp. I turned and was mom with the bags on the floor and a surprised expression. I sighed, waiting for the explosion and I was not disappointed. She glared at me and yelled out.

"Where have you been? 5 years you were gone. You can't just show up like you were never left". She went to go punch me, but on reflex I grabbed her fist without realizing it and I let go. I said to dad.

"Dad, I'm gonna leave for a couple of days. Wait for her to cool down". He nodded and went in me and Sakura's room and grabbed some clothes in a bag and said bye to dad before I left. I was walking and 10 minutes later I dumped into Kakashi with watching where I was going. He saw my bag and a questioning look, so he said.

"Where you going"? I said in a calm voice, even if I was pissed inside.

"To a hotel for a couple of days, need to let the old lady cool down". He nodded and said.

"Why don't you stay at my place on the couch since you are after all my student and I bet you don't want to spend your money yet". I said to him.

"Ex-student". I said it so bluntly that it caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. I don't need anyone to help me. I'm fine on my own. He seemed to know what I was thinking and he just pushed me along to his apartment. He always did stuff like this. He was like an older brother to me and a lot of times I like it, to have an older because my mother never like me being a ninja early, but I didn't want to hold back my skills. So Kakashi taught me and we treated each other like family.

Anyway I walked with him and we ended up at his apartment in 5 minutes. He set up the couch and I nodded my head thankfully. He looked at me and asked.

"So…What's wrong with you"? I sighed, not wanting to say anything, but said anyway.

"It's just annoying at how my mom gets so mad and that I need help". He rolled his eye at me and patted my head. I frowned up at him and he said.

"It's okay to have help sometimes kid and just give her time. Plus I could just tell Sakura missed you. I even heard her mutter your name a couple of times". I smiled and said.

"I missed her too. Speaking of her, how good is she"? He then looked uncomfortable and said nerviously.

"She is a fan girl of Sasuke". I sweat dropped at this. I think all Uchiha's have them. Damn, I have been gone way to. long. I said night to Kakashi and lay on the couch with my arms behind my neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my stomach growling and decided to make eggs and then go to see Ryo. I went to the stove and heard Kakashi room making noise, so I decided to make some for him. After I finished I placed both plates on the table.

Kakashi walked in and sat down at the table 10 minutes later. I was almost done eating and put my plate in the sink. I said bye to Kakashi not caring that he put a book over his face to hide it. I gave up trying to find it a while ago. I just didn't want to sit around so I went to see if I could get another mission. I went to Hokage building and knocked on the door to the mission room. The Hokage was in there. I bowed to him and said.

"Hokage-sama, I would like a new mission". The Hokage raised an eyebrow and sighed, he said.

"Request declined". I scowled and asked angry.

"Why"! He shook his head and said.

"Miki, you were just on a 5 year mission. Relax in the village alittle". I scowled even more, but bowed and left. I walked past the ramen bar and saw my teammate and Naruto. But they were farther than each other. I went over to Ryo and sat down next to him. He said hi and I said it back. I was still annoyed and said.

"You are all right now"? He nodded and said.

"What is wrong with you"? I sighed and said.

"He won't give me another mission. He said to relax". I said the last sentence mockingly. He looked surprised and then he hit me around the head, hard. Why does everyone do that? I glared at him and he said.

"You just go back! Don't work yourself like you did when you were younger, baka". I scowled at the baka part, but didn't say anything. 5 minutes later he got a bowl and started eating. I just sat there bored and dropped my head on my arms. (My arms were crossed on the table) He finished and we walked our own ways. I decided to train since I can't go on a mission. I walked to training grounds #1 and saw it empty, I grinned. Yes, privacy.

I lazily took 5 kunai and put them in each of my fingers in my right hand. I threw them at a targeting post and all hit bulls eye and I smirked. Easy! I did the same with the throwing stars, but put one each finger on each hand. I then threw them at 10 different trees and hit them all in the middle. Getting bored with that, I went to a Taijutsu post and started kicking them with both of my legs until they felt like dead weight. I did the same with my arms.

I sat on the ground and sat in a cross legged position. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. I meditated and listened to the sounds around me for a while. I heard the wind, water from a lake and the grass moving. I did that for about an hour and then I picked up my book and read for another hour and my muscles were more relaxed.

I grabbed my throwing stars and kunai and put them away with my book. I ran around Konoha border 5 times before I felt like I was about to pass out. I walked slowly to Kakashi place and when I got there I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. Once I was finished with that, I went on the couch. Tiredness finally hitting me, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Time skip to a couple of days

For the next couple of day I did nothing really. Me and Ryo hung more and I haven't seen my family since I left. Me and Ryo do not like each other that way. Just like a brother/sister relationship. Right now we were three feet away from each other and both of us were wearing gloves. We had one Kunai and was throwing it back and forth. We still got slashes on our gloves, but nothing else. All of a sudden a Anbu with a cat mask showed up and bowed to us, he said in a emotionless voice.

"Miki Hanuro and Ryo Yorki please come with me. You are requested by Hokage-sama". We both nodded and walked with him and I pocketed the Kunai. We walked to the Hokage building. Ryo asked me.

"What do think he wants us for"? I shrugged and 5 minutes later we ended up in the office and the ANBU bowed the the Hokage and left us alone, just the 3 of us. I looked at the Hokage and was surprised to see the Hokage look grim. For 10 minutes it was deadly silent and I was getting annoyed, so I barked out.

"Hokage-sama, is there a problem"? Ryo nudged me in the ribs, but I paid no attention. Anyway, he nodded at me and flipped a file open, glanced at and looked back at us flipping it closed. His face looked sad and tapped my foot on the foot. He was starting to get me nervous. He said.

"I'm… going to tell you something that will upset you. But you must promise me that you will stay calm". Ryo nodded right away, but I was hesitant, I asked.

"Why? What is it"? The hokage just gave me a look and I reluctantly nodded too. He said.

"2 ANBU found you teammate this morning at 4am on his way back to the land of lightning". Ryo grinned, but I frowned in deep thought. If she was back, then why did he sound so upset? Is he hurt? Then a thought struck me. Please don't tell me that she's-. The hokage said.

"Your Teammate KIkyo Hyuga was killed on her mission. I am truly sorry". Me and Ryo were surprised and widened eyed. Ryo fell on his ass and was blinking like an owl and I exploded.

CHAPTER END 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sister chapter 2

I jumped in front of his desk and slammed my hands down. I yelled outraged.

"No! What are you talking about old man"? He just looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and I shook my head hard not wanting to believe it. Instead I was waiting for his answer to tell me otherwise. He sighed and said.

"I told you she was found"-. I said.

"She couldn't of. She's a Hyuuga after all". Ryo was sending me a warning look saying to be more respectful, but I ignored him. He looked at me sharply and said.

"You know that is not true, even the greatest could die in battle". I whispered.

"Who did this"? He looked wary all of a sudden and I put my Jonin in play. I fixed my stare on him as he said.

"I can't tell you that". I glared and just noticed Ryo next to me when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He was angry too, but was hiding it well. I asked.

"Why not"! He rubbed his face tiredly and I felt bad a little. This job must be tiring. I pushed that down in sadness for my teammate. Anyway, he said.

"I'll tell you another time". I wanted to argue, but nodded in understanding. He continued. "She will have her funeral in 2 days. I know you and your teammate will want to go. I giving you time off from any kind of missions for the time being unless you ask any time in 7 days at least". Finally our little meeting was over and we bowed and left.

Me and Ryo were walking down the road to Kakashi's place. I was going to get my stuff and move back to my place. Kakashi will bother me about what's wrong and I don't want to hear it. We didn't talk at all, I was numb and I knew Ryo was too. How could she just die? I grabbed the key from my pocket and opened the door. I quick gathered my stuff and walked to my house. Before I did that I wrote him a note saying I was going home. I said bye to Ryo and walked in. No one was here; I put my bag on the floor of my room and went to lie in bed, the day tiring me. Soon I fell asleep.

Time skip, when she wakes up

For the past two days I never moved and started at the ceiling on my bed. I didn't eat or drink, only went to the bathroom when needed. I spaced out again and was brought back to the real world by a light tapping on my window. I moved my hand to open it and saw a message bird fly in the room and land on my outstretched hand. I grabbed the note from its leg numbly and let the bird fly out the window.

I shut the window and opened the note.

_Dear Miki Hanuro_

_The funual will began at 10:00 am at the Hyuuga grounds. Show this invitation to the guards and your ninja registration._

_P.S: Be on time, Hyuuga hate tardiness._

_From Hiziren Sarutobi, third Hokage_

I crumbled up the note and threw it somewhere. I out on a grey t-shirt, black shinobi pants, black Gi jacket. I left my Jonin vest here. I threw my black hair in a ponytail. It was 9:30 and I said bye to everyone and left toward the Hyuuga grounds. The way I was walking, was almost robotic. Sakura was not at home, she must be with her team. 10 minutes later I showed up at the Hyuuga gates. I showed the guards my invitation and ninja card and they let me pass. They told me where to go. After a few twist and turns, I made it to the funeral room.

It was a large room with the casket opened in the center of the room. People were gathered around in a circular shape looking at. Her boby was there with a white cloth over her. I stood at the front and nodded at her parents. Her mother smiled at me and said.

Miki, it's nice to see you. Too bad it's n-now". She looked away from me and I nodded to the father. He nodded back in greeting. I think they are the Branch family or something. Lower part or that is what she told me. Looking at her boby made me sick so I clenched my fist and soon felt a dull pain in them. I looked down to see my nails pierce the skin and drip down fingers a little. I wiped them on my pants and was happy I'm not wearing white.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Ryo smiling fake. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why does even smile. I haven't, just frowned the whole time. I looked in his eyes and saw tears. I remembered they liked each other. Now I feel worse, if only I was there. I sighed and shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I looked ahead in the direction of the casket and a priest came in front of it and said.

"Everyone, we are saddened to have Kikyo Hyuuga die. She was a daughter, friend, sister and teammate to many people. She died doing a great service to Konoha and will be missed. She will be known to be a well-respected Ninja". It went on and on like that and just listening I felt sick. I literally wanted to puke.

I even saw some people nod in agreement! Oh, Kami! I was going to seriously lose and hurt there stupid prideful people. At last be finished talked and removed the cover so people could see her face before they buried her. Most of them had their head bowed in respect.

The only out of place person was Ryo. He was on his knees crying and they were looking at him in disgust. I withheld a growl and glared, most looked away. I walked to Ryo and put my hands in my pockets. He sobbed and I put a hand on his shoulder, he muttered.

"Kiki, I'm so sorry! Why did you have to die"? I winced and looked to the ground and then I looked back up and stared at her face. It looked so peaceful. Most of the Hyuuga's left or walked around. I lifted my hand and muttered.

"Bye Kikyo…My friend". I patted Ryo on the back, but could not say anything else. I had a large lump in my throat. I then left as politly fast as I could. I decided I did not want to walk home and ended up at training grounds 7. I froze when I walked up to the memoral stone and saw the name that I was trying to get away from.

**Kikyo Hyuuga**

I looked at the name for like a solid 5 minutes. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I dug my fingers in the ground. I said.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been here instead of on a five year freaking mission. I hurt so many people, you, Ryo Sakura, my parents and others". I felt someone jump on my back and saw a curtain of pink hair. Sakura! I can't let her see me like this! I tried to stop my tears that were overflowing, but my bodily function would not work and I was still crying. All I did was put my head on the ground and start sobbing unwillingly. I felt 3 other Chakra signatures in the area and recognized one as Kakashi, so the others must have been Sasuke and Naruto. I heard Kakashi say.

"Training session over for the day". I heard Naruto whine and Sasuke quiet leave. I only felt Sakura and Kakashi there. I guess they had a silent conversation because she left also. I felt Kakashi put a hand on my head and mutter.

"It's okay to cry Miki…let it out. It doesn't make you a less capable ninja". I just sat there crying for 10 minutes and when I was done I felt better and stupid. How could I just cry like that? I stood up and wiped my eyes angrily. My eyes felt dazed and itchy. I knew they were most likely red. I brushed off my clothes and cleared my throat, I said.

"I'm okay now, thanks Kakashi". He nodded and sighed, he said.

"Sorry kid, I heard what happened". I nodded and said I was going to go home. Instead I laid down in a tree and stared at the memorial stone and soon dozed off. Every day this week I went to the stone and thought about my dead teammate and ignored everyone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx timeskip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

While I was walking around the village, an ANBU came up to me and bowed. He said in an emotionless voice.

"Miki Hanuro, please follow me". I nodded and robotically followed him to the Hokage Tower. Damn, why am I always coming here. I got in the office where Hokage-sama was and bowed to him. He cleared his throat and said.

"I decided to let you go on a mission, if you will accept". I don't want to be in the village because this place reminds me of my teammate too much so I said.

"I accept". I then said something that was on my mind. "Hokage-sama, when I get back, could I ask you for a request"? He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. He handed me a file with the information and said that I need to leave as so as I can. I bowed again and left. I poofed home and was bombarded with questions by my mother. Annoyed, I yelled.

"Oi, be quiet for a second". She closed her mouth and looked at me. I said.

"I'm going on a mission now". I went in my room and grabbed medical supplies, energy bars, water, Kunai's and Shireken and strapped my Katana to my waist. I sat on my bed and opened the files. It said.

**Try not to be seen. Get information on the Akatasuki and bring it back. Simply a Intel mission only. Don't battle unless necessary. (Mission summary).**

I heard about them, Itachi is with them. I really hope I don't run into him. I put the files in my pack and poofed to the front gates. I do that a lot. I nodded to the guards and tightened the forehead protector around my forehead. I ran through the trees for an hour or so. I jumped down from the trees and walked down a dirt road with the forest striping both sides of me. I sighed, and put my hands in my pockets. I then stiffened; I felt two high Chakra signatures off to the left in the forest. I pretended I heard nothing and walked on, more alert. 2 people jumped in front me and I gripped the handle of my katana, but didn't pull it out.

One looked like a fish? The other one was…Itachi? They had on black cloacks with red clouds. Itachi looked at me and saw a flicker of something in his eyes, but it was gone. I glared at them, but more Itachi. I said.

"Itachi Uchiha, shark bait. What brings you here, S-rank criminals"? I smirked and Fish one said.

"My name is not Shake bait, brat". I shrugged acting like I don't care and stared at Itachi's chest. It's not what you think, since he has the sharingan, I don't want to trapped in a Genjutsu. I heard him say in a monotone voice.

"Akatasuki demands you join". Hm, join evil club, I think not. I snorted and said.

"No, But thatnks for the offer". Fishy-boy glared at me and Itachi stared emotionless, but I knew he was annoyed. I could just tell, Itachi said.

"I heard your teammate Kikyo Hyuuga died". I froze and said sharply.

"What would you know of that, criminal"? I saw Fish-boy smirk and move. Before a large sword could cut me in half, I ducked at the waist and brought my katana out to block. I jumped back and ran at him, but then caught him off guard when I rolled and sliced up his leg. I heard hi curse a lot. He was beyond pissed and before he ran at me, I heard Itachi say.

"Kisame stop. I'll handle her". The man now known as Kisame stood back and muttered. "Your gonna get it now". I ignored hi and put my Katana away. I made the handsighns to fire ball jutsu and dodged like I knew he would. I jumped to the side and aimed a fake kick at his stomach and elbowed him in the neck. He grunted and jumped back. He said.

"Miki, you gotten better". I made the mistake and looked his eyes. I froze. He had Mangekyo Sharingan! I felt the world change and saw an moon eclipse in the sky. I let my eyes look everywhere. Itachi appeared in front of me and suddenly I was tied to a tree. I struggled and glared at him with hate, even though I don't hate him and I never will. I calmed myself so I would not panic and looked at him emotionlessly. I thought to myself.

' This is not real, it's just a Genjutsu'. Itachi had a sword and a small leather bag. He said.

"I know what you are thinking, it's as real as it gets. Will you come with us". I shook my head my head no. He brought a sword and struck it threw my stomach. I gasped. I rested my head against the tree and panted heavy. He then sliced the lower part of my stomach. Then he pulled a dark bottle out and poured it on my wounds. I screamed in pain. He stopped and I saw something flash in his eyes. Regret? No it can't be, he is a killer of a clan. Just then Sakura appeared. My eyes widened, no! He then stabbed her dead. He did the same thing to Kakashi, Ryo and my parents. I had tears in my eyes and was screaming in heart wreaking pain then teal pain and then everything went black.

**(Itachi pov)**

I really hated that I had to f=do that. I care about her and Sasuke more than my own life. I happy she was gone when I killed the clan. I wish I didn't have to hurt her so bad, but I know she is strong. I felt Chakra signatures and saw 2 leaf ANBU. I and Kisame had no choice but to leave. With that we were gone and away from Miki.

**(Kakashi)**

Me and my team were at training field 7 , training. Sasuke and Naruto were sparing and Sakura was cheering Sasuke on. Sigh, my team is so dysfunctional team. I was reading my wonderful Icha icha Paradise book. Where was I, oh yeah.

'_Chad was screaming for Jamie to come back and yell. "I was not cheating, I swear'. She glared at him and-._I was stopped by someone clearing their rhrought. I looked up and saw a Anbu. He said.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Hanuro is needed at the hospital". Curious I asked.

"Why"? He was quiet for a moment before he said.

"Her sister was injured o her mission". I jumped up and told Sakura she need to be at the hospital and not ask any questions. The ANBU left and me and Sakura went to the hospital. I heard Sasuke and Naruto walk behind me.

We walked up to the hospital door and walked up to a desk. The lady looked at us and glared at Naruto. I sighed, but ignored it and said.

"Do you know where Miki Hanuro's room is"? She frowned at us and said.

"Room 363. Be quiet or you be thrown out". I nodded at her and me and my team went up 3 stores and went down a hall to her room. I was worried, this wing is only for serious mental cases. I saw Sasuke stiffen in this area also. We ended up at her door and I said to the 2 Anbu guards waiting there.

"Kakashi Hatake. Seeing Miki Hanuro with sister Sakura Hanuro". They both nodded and I told Sasuke and Naruto to wait outside and be quiet. We went in the room and saw her sleeping. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and Sakura kneeled by her side. All Miki did was twitch every now and then, but nothing else. Then as the time passed by she would flinch and clench and unclench her hands. I was getting worried and Sakura looked like she would cry. I was about to tell her to leave, but Miki yelled in her sleep.

"No"! I jumped a little and Sakura made a strangled cry. She yelled something else.

"No Itachi stop"! Sakura hands were shaking and my eye widened in shock. Itach? Why would she talk about him, I know they were good friends, but why? I said to Sakura.

"Sakura, why don't you wait outside"? She was to scared to argue and went out the door. I walked over to Miki and towered over her. She was awake, but breathing heavy. I asked her.

"Why are you talking about a missing-nin"? She paled and started shaking. Her eyes were wide and had terror in them. Lord Hokage then burst in the room and marched over to Miki. He shook her shoulders and said.

"What happened on your mission"? She shuddered and said.

"Itachi Uchiha…Mangekyo Sharingan…Genjutsu…worst ever". I looked at her in shock. If that was used on her, I wonder what could be going through her head. Hokage-sama asked.

"Miki, are you okay"? She nodded and mumbled.

"Y-yeah". I then heard a yell of outrage and I opened the door and saw Sasuke glaring at Sakura and she looked like she wanted to run away. I don't have time for this, I asked.

"What's going on here"? Sasuke switched his glare to me and demanded.

"Where was he"? I made it look like I was thinking, but then shut the door and locked it. I looked back at my old apprentice and she said.

"I'm leaving now". We just looked at her as she tried to get up, but then she just passed out. Sighing, I let Sakura stay and led Sasuke and naruto back to training ground 7. Naruto asked me.

"Will Miki-chan be okay"? I shrugged and said.

"I don't know". Then we trained for the rest of the day.

**CHAPTER END!**

**Please tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's sister

Chapter 3

Author's note: Please if you're reading my copy cat ninja daughter story, use the poll. It will help and I only have 3 answers. Anyway, enjoy this story. Sorry for the long update. My stories will be updated irregularly. Time of chapter 3!

I was at the hospital for a week. During that week Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, mom, dad and my teammate visited me. But, my parents only did once. I remember Sasuke even visiting me once. Which was bad because they look similar and I just dealt with Itachi.

I was now walking down the street and felt my fingers twitch every couple of minutes, the after effects of the Genjustu. I know most ninja had the evil white hospitals except medic-nin's. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and walked in to the Dango place. I sat in a chair and remembered the conversation I had with Sasuke.

**Flashback**

**It was the third day in the hospital and I was bored out of my mind. Currently, I tossed a kunai up in the air and kept catching it by the hole on the end. Someone knocked and I thought it was the nurse. I recognized the Chakra and groaned. It was the Uchiha brat. I don't hate them all, but he annoyed me. He was more arrogant that Itachi ever was. Come to think of it, Itachi was never arrogant. He only was when he was teasing. I decided to act my age and say.**

"**Come in". I heard a door open and I stopped the kunai and put it on the table. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a face that said. 'What do you want'? He frowned and said.**

"**What do you know about Itachi"? He said Itachi like a hiss and he had anger and loathing even if he was trying to hide it. He was blunt one, isn't he? I winced involuntary at the name, memories from a couple of days ago coming back. I sighed and saw that his face was blank. But I noticed the fury, sadness and pain. I'm a Jounin after all; I won't be tricked by a mere Genin**_**. **_**I said.**

"**I met him outside the village on accident". Like I needed to tell some brat about my past. He scowled.**

"**How do you know him so well"? I exhaled and decided what the hell. It's his brother anyway. I replied.**

"**We used to be friends when I was younger". He nodded and started at my face, he said.**

"**Before you went on that mission". I nodded, but then frowned. I narrowed my eyes and said sharply.**

"**How do you know about a mission that wasn't leaked to the public"? He was startled by my seriousness. He said.**

"**I was told at a young age". I understood, Itachi told him. Wow, it's much easier to think about Itachi than say it out loud. He sat in a chair and talked to me a little. I must he's not that bad. Sasuke grumbled.**

"**Your damn sister won't leave me alone". I scowled at him and said.**

"**Don't insult my Imouto, boy. She won't be a fan girl for long. Trust me on this one". I said the last sentence quietly. **

I was brought out of my memory by someone waving a hand in my face and saying.

Brat Hello"?

I looked up to see Anko. Of course, I'm in the dango place. I chuckled and said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey. Anko". She grinned at me and slapped me on the back.

"Hey Miki, your finally back. Haven't seen you in 5 years. Can't wait till your 18, we can go drinking". I grinned and scratched the back of my head and said.

"Can't wait. Sorry, I'm a shinobi after all". She nodded and then suddenly had an evil smile. Uh-oh. That's never good. She said.

"Yeah, your right. You want me to teach you something". I eyed her warily and asked.

"What"? She jumped up out of the seat she was sitting in and said.

"Poison torture and integration. You're a Jounin now so I felt you won't be scared." I scoffed.

"I could have done it at a Chunin if I wanted." She patted my head in a sure, sure gesture. I huffed. I sighed and said.

"In a year or 2 I want to join the ANBU. So it would be a useful skill to have". She looked at me kind of serious and said.

"You sure? ANBU is dangerous from what I heard". I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Um yeah I kind of figured that out by myself". She scowled and smacked me hard in the back of my head.

"Don't get mouthy, brat". I rubbed my head. I said bye and left the Dango place. I yawned, why am I so tired? I felt someone plow into me and I did not fall because of my Jounin Awesomeness. Man, imagine how bad it would be if someone heard my thoughts. Well, they do say the higher in rank you go, the crazier you get. Look at Kakashi, Gai and Anko. Their all nuts.

I looked down and saw a messy bright blond head and orange clothes. I chuckled and patted the boy's head. I said.

"Hi Naruto". He sure does like to hug people. I thought he would be wearier of people. Not that I don't like him. He let me go and grinned up at me. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and some old guy showed up. Must be escorted him around the village. Sakura punched him in the head and glared. My eyes, widened. Her temper is just like mom's. I have a calmer way of doing things like dad. I waved at all of them and suddenly had an idea.

"Kakashi-sempai? Can I talk to you later"? He was in ANBU once, I could ask him. He nodded and shrugged. Naruto jumped up.

"We're on our first c-rank mission today". My eyebrows went up and I frowned. So quick! Covering up my surprise I looked at Sakura and smiled proudly. I said.

"Oh really, that's great. Hope you have a safe mission and er, have fun". The old guy winced a little and I think I'm the only one who saw it, it made me frown. Kakashi stared at me and I looked away uncomfortable. I looked back at him and glared. He said.

"Walk ahead with the client a little". They could tell this was not a request and walked away even if Sakura stared at me. When they were far enough, Kakashi said.

"You have a problem"? I shrugged and said.

"Watch her". He nodded and looked at me seriously. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a one eyed glare. He said.

"You really think I wouldn't watch after my own student"? I flushed in embarrassment and stared at the ground. I said.

"Sorry"? He chuckled and ruffled my hair. Before I could leave, a hawk landed on my shoulder. I groaned and asked Kakashi.

"What's with the Hokage and seeing me"? He shrugged and I poofed to the Hokage tower with a goodbye wave. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I walked in and bowed to him. I straightened and I saw him smiling at me, he said.

"How would you like another mission"? I hesitated. A much as I would like another mission, after my last one, why would he give me one? He said since I was silent.

"A c-rank mission". Why would he give a Jounin a c-rank mission? Unless… I smirked at him and said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Where do I meet Sakura"? He chuckled and said.

"You were always sharp". I nodded and my smirk got wider. More smug too. I thought about the mission and asked.

"Why do you need me to go"? No way he would send 2 Jounin and 3 Genin on a simple c-rank mission. He sighed and said.

"I have my suspicions on this mission". I nodded with a frown and said.

"I have my ninja gear, where do you need me to be". He said.

"Front gate". I nodded and gave him another bow before I poofed to the front gate. Sakura, Naruto and the old guy jumped and turned around when they heard me appear. Sasuke glared, but I waved him off. I grinned at all of them. Sakura got over her surprise and grinned at me. She asked me.

"What are you doing here"? I shrugged and looked around, I asked.

"Where's Kakashi-sempai"? Naruto looked up at me and pouted. Are ninja supposed to pout on lines of duty? Oh well. He whined.

"He's always late". I heard Kakashi come behind me and say.

"That's not nice Naruto". Naruto laughed nervously when he saw him. He looked at me and asked, confused.

"Miki-Chan? What are you doing there"? I shrugged; I seem to do that a lot. I replied.

"Hokage-sama told me to tag along". The old guy stared at me and asked.

"Who are you"? I noticed he had sake and I almost went off on him. My sisterly instincts coming, but I decided not to upset the client. You get less money that way. I smiled politely and said.

"Miki Hanuro. Jounin of Konohagakure". He stared at me surprised and asked.

"You're a Jounin? Kind of young". The three genin thought I would go off on him, but all I did was say calmly.

"I acquired at 14, but there are people younger than I was that got this rank. I of course hope to gain higher rank later on". He nodded and seemed to walk a little straighter. I frowned, looking at him. Maybe the Hokage was right, something about this mission was not right. Kakashi tapped me on the shoulder and asked.

"When did you think about going higher in rank". I said.

"While I was in the hospital". We started walking down the road and I saw Sakura beam at me. That got me thinking; maybe this c-rank mission won't be bad after all.

Chapter 3 end….

**Author's note: I only let her know about a maybe in Tazuna's trickery is because Sarutobi's the Hokage and someone would notice something like Gato money trouble. Come on, he's rich.**

**Please review, so I know what the readers think about the story. I was thinking about focusing onto his story. Along with a couple others. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's sister

Chapter 4

While Naruto and the client argued, Kakashi pulled me aside. He asked.

"Why do you think Hokage-sama wants you on this mission"? I muttered.

"He has his suspicions of this mission and so do I". He nodded with an eye-smile and ruffled my hair. I scowled at him and said.

"Kakashi-Sempai, I'm a Jounin, not A Chunin or Genin anymore". Shrugging with a chuckle, he walked over to the client. Sakura was near Sasuke which made me shake my head, so I walked by the bouncing Naruto. I raised an eyebrow, but shook my head. It's cute how some Genin act. He reminds me of… I clenched my teeth at the thought and looked ahead. I heard Sakura ask the client.

" "? He grunted at her and I frowned. I stopped my big sister instincts from yelling at the old man. I would never hear the end of it in the mission room and Iruka would be able to help me. Sakura looked at Kakashi-Sempai and asked.

"Are there any Ninja in the Land of Waves"? I would hope not, for a couple of reasons. It's only a c-rank, not B or A rank. Also, everyone or most knows that the only ninja villages are 5 and the rest calls on one of us for help. I noticed the client stiffen and it raised my suspicions more.

I should talk to Kakashi-Sempai about that. He took out a scroll and I groaned once I recognized it. He glared at me, while Kakashi glared, Naruto and Sakura snickered and Sasuke smirked. I grinned at him sheepishly. After clearing his throat, he told them was on the scroll of boringness.

Then, we walked in silence and I soon noticed a lone puddle on the ground. I frowned, a puddle on a sunny day and no rain has occurred? I gave Kakashi-Sempai a quick glance and he nodded stiffly. Before the chains wrapped around us, I used substitution in a tree, next to Kakashi-Sempai. Sakura looked around with a look of pain on her face, I bit my lip guilty.

Kakashi-Sempai put a hand on my shoulder. It was not much, but it helped me. Soon we jumped down and we each grabbed one of the guys. Knocking them out, we tied them to a tree. Looking closer at their faces I noticed who they were, Demon brothers. Kakashi-Sempai looked at his students and said.

"Good job, Sasuke, Sakura. Sorry, Naruto. I didn't know you would freeze up". I quietly laughed; he's bad at wording things. Kakashi-Sempai turned to Tazuna as Sakura ran to hug me. I said.

"Hey, Sakura". She punched me in the stomach after leaning back (which made me give a puff of air) and went back to hugging me. Wow1 that actually hurt! She let go and Stared at Tazuna along with Kakashi-Sempai. I heard Sasuke say.

"Need help, scardy cat". My eyes widened at the memories that he brought up. Kikyo's face came up. When I saw that they were focused on Naruto's cut, I hit Sasuke in the head. He winced and then glared up at me. I knelt down to his height and said.

"Don't talk about your teammate that way. Are you to childish to be a Ninja?" He didn't look bothered, but I saw light coloring in his cheeks. He looked away from me and I chuckled, not mad anymore and ruffled his hair. He once again glared at me and I stood up. Soon we were all on our way again. Soon, Naruto tried to show up Sasuke and randomly threw a kunai knife in a bush. It annoyed me and I scowled. I sighed as Tazuna screamed at him along with Sakura. He did it a second time and Sakura almost lost it. I frowned, feeling something strange. When I got there after Naruto ran over there, I saw him hugging a bunny. I sweat dropped with a deadpanned expression.

Wait! I felt somebody's, chakra. My eyes widened and I and Kakashi-Sempai shouted at the same time.

"Get down"! We all went to the ground and Sasuke pulled Tazuna down. I and Kakashi-Sempai jumped up quickly. The rest of them got at a slower time. Kakashi-Sempai yelled to them.

"Protect the client". They were frozen, so I yelled.

"Meji Formation, Go"! That woke them up and they stood in front of the client. I and Kakashi-sempai stood side by side with Kunai ready. My katana was strapped to my hip. I looked at the attacker up in the tree. Short brown hair, Headband slanted (from mist village), Shirt, wearing cow print pants and had bandages covering half his face. My eyes widened, shit! Demon of the Mist, Really? If the kids were not here, I would have been okay. Now I have to watch out for people other than myself and the client. I looked at Kakashi-sempai next to and he nodded and said.

"Demon of the Mist". The enemy in front of us chuckled and said

"Sharingan Kakashi Hatake". I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. I'm not surprised he knows who he is. He looked at me and a smirk came on his face.

"Shadow Killer, Miki Hanuro". I glared, but remained calm. I heard a gasp and at having to explain this to Sakura. I'm a ninja, Dammit! She should not be surprised. Kakashi showed me hand signs behind his back. This was a code he taught me when he still was my teacher. They said, 'stay back for now'. Poking him in the back fore times with my forefinger and middle finger, I stepped back 2 to three feet in front of The 3 Genin's and the client. He lifted up his headband, showing his Sharingan.

I heard Sasuke make a sound and I rolled my eyes. We are in a damned battle and he is worried about his stupid Clan eyes. Zabuza let out killing intent and I only stiffened before releasing some back at him. Kakashi did the same as me.

I turned my head to see Sasuke pointing a Kunai at himself and before I could say anything, Kakashi did.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I protect my teammates, all of them". I smiled, before going impassive. Kakashi copied his water clone after he slashed at Zabuza, which turned out to be a clone. Zabuza swung his sword around and kicked Kakashi in the chest, into the lake. I noticed the three Genin try to move so I barked out.

Stay". They all froze. I yelled out.

"Kakashi"! He seemed to het what I was saying because he yelled back.

"Watch them"! With a nodded, I saw Zabuza in the water. Before I could war him, I heard Zabuza say.

"Water Prison Jutsu". Then Kakashi was stuck in a Orb of solid water held by his hand. I cursed. Tucking my Kunai in my pouch, I took out my katana defensively. A clone showed up and I scoffed. It said.

"Kiki Hanuro". With a roll of my eyes, I slashed it easily and it 'died'. Zabuza put a clone to hold the Water Prison and came to face me. He came at me and I fought him off with my sword. It was hard since he had years of Kenjutsu on me and I only had about 6 months. Tucking my Katana away, did some hand signs when I noticed the hand signs he was doing. **Great Fireball Jutsu.**

There was steam in front of us from a Fire and Water Jutsu clashing._ Unfortunately_ that puts me at a disadvantage. He came at me from the mist and I dodged cursing. Slashing at him, my eyes widened a fraction when it went through one of the holes in his sword. I swiftly yanked it back. He a mist Jutsu and I smirked.

I'm not called shadow killer for nothing. Earlier that was made mist, but thins is natural mist, I can work with it. I felt the genin's Chakra spike. I ignored it and lived up to my name. I crouched down and spilled a lot of killing intent toward him. He chuckled and rumbled.

"Ah, it looks like I'll see the Shadow Killer in action". All I did was smirk, my face a mask of indifference. I felt the barest of his Chakra on my left and dived at where his leg should be when I got close enough. I heard a yell as the Jutsu dropped and I backed up. He glared at me, holding his upper leg. Damn, I didn't get the kneecap. We were then in a battle of Kenjutsu and he yanked the sword away from me, having more expertise than me with it. I was kicked toward the same lake Kakashi was in. The cold water shoxked and before I could move, I was also in an orb. The real Zabuza's each holding us by a hand, after creating a water clone to attack the 3 Genin.

I pounced on the dome, but could not break it. No, my sister was alone with a crazy killer. Kakashi yelled.

"A clone could only go so far. Leave with the client". I nodded in agreement. The mission needs to be completed. Also I and Kakashi can handle ourselves. We are Jounin after all, but they stood firm so I looked at Sakura and said sternly.

"Sakura, take your team and the client and go. Leave me and Kakashi here. As your older sister, you must do as I say." It might not have been smart, but if I can get them away, we could kill Zabuza with any interruptions. She stared at me with a determined look and I growled. Can't she just listen to me? What happened to the shy girl I used to know.

Naruto and Sasuke tricked Zabuza and we were both set free. Kakashi stopped the Kunai with the medal plate in his glove. I jumped over to where Naruto was and picked him up, using chakra to stay on the water and dropped him on land. Better to keep him away from a huge battle that's about to start. I jumped on a tree and used my chakra to stick. I stared at the battle below. Kakashi does not need me interfere.

Kakashi weaved through hand signs the same time as Zabuza did. It amazed me for a second, which never gets old. I mentally scolded myself and snapped back to battle.

Zabuza was against the tree from a powerful Water Jutsu and before Kakashi could kill him, 2 senbon hit Zabuza in the neck. I jumped off my tree to see a boy Hunter-nin. I nodded curtly at him and he nodded back. Sakura looked at me when I caught she eye and I smiled, but all she did was scowl. I should talk to her later about everything.

The Hunter-nin picked up the body and left. That was strange. Naruto stared punching saying something about stuff not being far and Kakashi calmed him down. He soon fainted and fell to the ground. Ignoring their looks of worry, I walked over to Kakashi and crouched down. I put to fingers on his neck and felt his pulse. It was beating faintly, but still there. Thank Kami. I thought of what to tell them and then said to the 4 of them.

"He used too much Chakra". I dumbed it down for Tazuna. I gently picked up Kakashi up right. I them added chakra to my shoulders and arms and threw him over my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at Tazuna and said.

"So Tazuan-san, where do we go"? He said with a look of guilt.

"My house isn't too far from here". I nodded and looked at the three Genin. I said.

"Sakura walk in front of me, but in back of Tazuna-san. Sasuke and Naruto walk on either side of him." They nodded and Naruto added his believe it. I heard that from somewhere, but I can't tell where. He also looks like someone, most likely one of my childhood memories.

A hour later we ended up at his house and his daughter was there and she let me lay Kakashi on a Futon. I groaned and streached my back muscles. He is really heavy. Even if Chakra helped a little. I looked at the three genin and said.

"Kakashi-Sempai should be good in a couple of days. Rest up… behave". Sasuke scowled and rolled his eyes. Sakura nodded, while frowning and Naruto gave me thumbs up and said.

"Believe it, Miki-Sensei"! I froze, before a smile was on my face. I ruffled his hair. 'Wait, would Kakashi be okay with that'? I yawned.

"Carrying a fatty like that is tiring, so night". I walked away hearing Naruto laughs behind me and lay in one of the beds in me and Sakura barrowed room. But when I fell asleep, one of my old memories came up and I fell into a deep, but fitful sleep.

…**..8 years ago…..**

**Itachi was 9 and I was 8. He was a Chunin, while I was still a Genin. We were sitting by a dock near the Uchiha compound talking. His Father actually let him relax and not train because he head to be at the Police Station. Leaning back on my elbows, I said.**

"**So, how's Sasuke"? He had a small smile at the mention of his little brother, which he does not so much. He leaned on his elbows too and said.**

"**Well, how's your little sister"? I grinned at him and said.**

"**Good, a big bundle of energy". He chuckled and said.**

"**Hn, Sasuke is the same". I snickered and said.**

"**A different kind of Uchiha". He nodded, with a faint smile on his face. It's better that way, most of them act like they have sticks up their asses and act Higher-than-thou attitudes annoy me. Thank Kami Sasuke and Itachi are not that way. Shisui was also laid back. He's Itachi best friend, along with me. Bored, I stood up and stretched. Itachi stood up also. He said.**

"**I promised to come over soon, you want to come home with me"? I shrugged with a smile and we walked to the Uchiha compound. We were in the front gates and I stopped. The place was so big; sometimes it made me feel so uncomfortable being there. Itachi noticed and grabbed my arm gently and pulled me toward his house. People were talking in the shops and kids were running around and it made me smile.**

**It was good that even Uchiha children were innocent for a little while. Soon we ended up at in home and took our shoes off by the door when we walked inside. We both walked into the main room and something ran into Itachi"s legs. I grinned once I realized it was a someone and that someone was Sasuke. Itachi patted his head and Sasuke said.**

"**Nii-san"! I smirked at Itachi face. He glared at me and said to Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke, Miki-Chan is here too". He jumped off his legs and attached himself to mine. I stumbled, before regaining my balance. It was time for Itachi to smirk at me. Then Itachi's mother came in. She rushed in mid-sentence.**

"**Sasuke, what are-. Hello Miki-Chan, Itachi-Kun". I smiled at her and bowed.**

"**Mikoto-Sama". I felt Itachi shift next to me and Mikoto say.**

"**Just call me Mikoto dear. I told you that before". I blushed a little and took Sasuke off my legs, picking him up and letting him be held in my arms. Mikoto and Itachi walked forward and I followed them. Sasuke was talking my ear off, reminding me of my own little sibling. Later, I put Sasuke down, ignoring his pout, said my goodbye's and left to go home.**

…**End Flashback….**

I woke up breathing heavy and I clutched one hand on my forehead, the other on my heart. Both were aching badly. The hand on my forehead was about to pull at my hair, but there was a knock on the door. Quickly I composed myself. I am a Jonin, I need to act like it. I holler.

"Come in"! Tazuna's daughter came in and said.

"If you're up for it, foods on the table". I nodded and calmly stood to walk in the dining area. I sat at the table next to Sakura and started eating. I could even taste the aroma. It was a bowl of soup. While I ate, my thoughts were running wild.

Why is all of this coming up now? Is it because of my encounter with Itachi? The think that eats me is that he massucured his clan except for Sasuke. Why? To get stronger? No way. He hated murder, but did as the job as a ninja. Also he was never arrogant, annoying at times, but never arrogant.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Naruto looking at me. I noticed I was scraping the bowl, too lost in my thought. I grinned at him and relaxed. Soon nothing interesting happened and Kakashi-sempai woke up after they tried to take off his mask. I chuckled quietly, been there done that. One I tried to do it and he suspended me upside down by my ankle and shook me silly.

They were all in a circle. I was next to Sakura and she blinked tiredly and leaned against my shoulder. Kakashi-sempai said to me.

"Miki-Chan, did you see the hunter-nin". I nodded with a smirk and said.

"Yep, why don't you do the honors"? He gave me an eye-smile and said to the Genin's.

"Zabuza's alive". Sasuke nodded, figuring it out or having that blank Uchiha mask. It's funny how much cheerful Sasuke changed, but he had a major reason. Naruto Sakura and Tazuna yelled

"WHAT"!

**There you have it and don't forget to review! They make me happy and I get more reason to write****. **


End file.
